Mark
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: Rasanya Naruto ingin menusuk mata yang menghujamnya. Menyumpal mulut-mulut yang berbisik di belakangnya. Dan yang paling utama, melempar Sasuke Uchiha dari lantai tiga. Special fiction dedicated to SasuNaruDay 2014, prompt: bodymark. YAOI. Miss typos.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Matahari menembus serat kain oranye Naruto. Setetes keringat mengalir dari pelipis menuju pipi. Menghilang tersapu punggung tangan, tidak sempat membasahi plester coklat di bagian leher. Tiga gadis berbisik tidak pelan saat Naruto melintas. _Touhaku Daigaku_ ramai di pagi hari, hal yang terlalu biasa.

Naruto mungkin tidak akan merasa risih. Kalau saja dia tidak punya tiga tambalan di lehernya. Siapa tahu dia yang jadi topik hari itu. Sudah berapa gadis yang melirik bagian di bawah dagu. Sialnya hanya tertutupi setengah bagian oleh kerah baju. Kiba yang masih bisa melihat dengan jelas menjadi orang pertama.

"Ada apa dengan lehermu? Aku tidak ingat membawa Akamaru kemarin."

Akamaru, anjing kesayangan Kiba. Sahabatnya itu bertanya sekaligus mengejek.

"Aku juga tidak ingat pernah bercumbu dengan Akamaru."

"Wow. Aku tidak tahu kau absen kemarin karena terapi pengobatan _zoophilia_."

Naruto mendaratkan bokongnya di baris ke dua, di sebelah Kiba. Kelas sudah ramai.

"Bukan. Aku seorang _cynophilia_ lebih tepatnya."

Kiba merespon terlalu ribut. Naruto tidak peduli dengan pengakuannya barusan. Bukan berarti dia seorang pemerkosa anjing. Siang ini dia merasa cukup lelah bahkan untuk berdebat dengan Kiba.

Tidak sedikit yang menatap dan berbisik saat Naruto berlalu. Dan kegaduhan di belakangnya, pasti berakar yang sama. Merasa ditelanjangi di balik punggung, Naruto menoleh. Teman-teman sekelasnya mengambil kembali pandangan mereka. Menyimpannya pada permukaan meja, pintu, ponsel atau apa saja kecuali iris biru Naruto.

"Kiba—"

Suara Naruto berhenti. Pemuda di sampingnya juga melakukan hal serupa. Menghujam lehernya dengan mata. "Ada apa dengan semua orang? Apa yang salah dengan leherku? Bahkan kau—"

"Oke. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Kalau kau mau tahu, tanyakan pada Uchiha dan mulut besarnya yang jarang terbuka."

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah. "Sasuke?" Kiba diam, mengiyakan. Gigi Naruto merapat.

Di depan pintu Sasuke Uchiha berdiri dengan angkuh seperti biasa. Bibirnya semakin tipis karena dirapatkan. Kemeja kotak-kotak sengaja dia gulung sampai sikut. Seluruh kancingnya terbuka. Bagian depan yang hampir berpetak sempurna ditutupi kaus putih.

Kelereng hitam khas Uchiha meneliti seisi kelas yang membatu. Berakhir pada iris biru Naruto. Dahi putih mulus Sasuke mengkerut. Tidak suka ditatap seperti sekarang, oleh Naruto.

Tapi bukan Sasuke kalau peduli.

Pemuda itu tetap maju. Mengambil tempat di dekat jendela. Berjarak tiga meja dari Naruto yang merapat ke dinding.

Naruto masih berpikir keras. Kakashi sudah tiba pada _slide_ ke sepuluh. Naruto bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan dosennya berdiri di sana. Menjabarkan angka-angka yang rumit.

Kepala pirang itu menunduk. Menghujam permukaan kertas putih tak berdosa. Tidak sadar mengusap salah satu plester yang menutupi luka di lehernya. Desas-desus menguat. Naruto mengalihkan matanya ke depan.

Kakashi sudah pergi entah kemana. Tidak ada ilmu yang dia dapatkan hari ini.

"Ada yang menyangkut di otak kecilmu, Usuratonkachi?"

Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya. Sekitar mendadak diam. Naruto menggeram. Merasa dirinya memang menjadi pusat gravitasi orang-orang sekitar. Kalau dalam perspektif yang positif, Naruto tak akan keberatan. Tapi dengan pemahamannya yang rata-rata, dia percaya hal ini berbau negatif.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi kemarin."

Nada pernyataan yang menuntut. Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak ada." Balasnya. Berpindah, memutar kursi di hadapan Naruto. Mendarat dengan tidak berdosa.

Naruto melihat Sasuke menguliti lehernya lewat mata. Refleks dia menutupi dua tambalan yang berdekatan di area kanan leher.

"Katakan, Sasuke." Titah Naruto, tidak sabaran. Mengusir gugup. "Hal bodoh apa yang kau lakukan. Aku baru absen satu hari karena demam dan mereka menghujatku seperti sekarang."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Gadis-gadis di sudut ruangan memekik pelan. Suatu anugerah melihat sang idola tertawa. Walau bukan dengan mereka.

"Tidak ada."

Naruto menggigit pipinya dari dalam. Matanya bergerak mencari Kiba sebagai saksi. Pemuda pecinta anjing itu sudah bergabung dengan kubu di belakang Naruto rupanya. Dalam hati Naruto bersumpah akan menghajarnya nanti.

Tidak ada satupun di kelas ini yang akan membatunya.

Sekali lagi mata mereka bertemu. Naruto yang duluan menarik pandangan. Beranjak dari kursi dengan tidak pelan. Nyaris menghentak meninggalkan kelas.

Sasuke menyeringai terang-terangan. Di belakang Naruto.

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Sejujurnya Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Toh menjadi sahabat Sasuke artinya dia harus siap.<p>

Siap menjadi bahan pelengkap atau bahkan topik utama dalam berita Uchiha.

Hanya saja apa yang terjadi kemarin sepertinya mengirim angin negatif bagi kelangsungan hidup Naruto. Setidaknya itu yang dia pahami.

Sangat tidak masuk akal baginya, karena tiga plester penutup luka di leher sukses membuatnya jadi lukisan di pameran _Touhaku Daigaku_. Ditelanjangi tatapan penasaran bercampur tidak suka dari mahasiswa lainnya. Atau mungkin karena dia yang absen lantaran demam tinggi. Hanya satu hari kalau mereka tidak tahu.

Rasanya Naruto ingin menusuk mata yang menghujamnya. Menyumpal mulut-mulut yang berbisik di belakangnya. Dan yang paling utama, melempar Sasuke Uchiha dari lantai tiga.

Bukannya Naruto menjadi seseorang berpemikiran negatif. Salahkan Sasuke yang selalu menyeret namanya. Saat SMA, Sasuke menolak datang dengan primadona sekolah di acara perpisahan dengan alasan sudah meminang orang lain. Akibatnya, malam terakhir Naruto sebagai siswa SMA berakhir suram.

Dirinya yang tak tahu apa-apa menjadi korban. Sasuke di hadapan Naruto berkata ingin menjadi sahabat baik dan akan pergi tanpa pasangan. Demi dirinya yang pesimis ditolak gadis—padahal Sasuke tahu Hinata pasti bersedia jika diajak Naruto.

Nyatanya Sasuke datang dengan Naruto malam itu. Sampai Sakura sang primadona menghampiri. Mengucapkan selamat dengan mata yang berkaca. Gosip Sasuke dan Naruto yang jadian beredar selama satu minggu. Naruto mati-matian menjelaskan kepada semua orang. Selama itu pula Naruto tidak mengajak Sasuke berbicara.

Naruto takut hal yang sama terulang. Dirinya sudah sering dijadikan tameng oleh Sasuke.

Terlalu banyak berpikir, Naruto pusing. Tubuhnya juga terasa sakit di beberapa bagian. Mungkin sebaiknya dia belum masuk hari ini.

Naruto mengetik pesan singkat untuk Kiba sambil berjalan melewati pagar utama. Memutuskan untuk melewati kelas terakhir hari itu. Butuh lima belas menit berjalan kaki untuk sampai di _apato_ miliknya.

**To : Kiba**

**Aku masih tidak enak badan. Tolong beritahu Iruka-sensei.**

* * *

><p>-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto terbangun di atas kasurnya. Menggigil, tidak sempat bersembunyi di bawah selimut. Kamarnya gelap. Di luar pun sudah berbintang.<p>

Meraba permukaan kasur, mencari ponsel. Naruto tersentak. Meremat setumpuk rambut.

Sasuke mengerang di depan perutnya.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Panik, Naruto beringsut ke sudut ranjang.

Sasuke menggosok matanya. "Apa bokongmu sakit? Kalau tidak berarti aku belum melakukan apa-apa."

Wajah Naruto memerah sampai ke telinga. Kamarnya gelap, tapi Sasuke tahu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membolos?!"

"Aku bosan."

"Hei!"

Sasuke menyamankan posisi. Naruto komat-kamit tentang kuliah dan sebagainya. Dirinya juga bingung sejak kapan jadi begitu peduli tentang kuliah. Dulunya dia hanya seorang bocah yang suka membolos pelajaran matematika.

"Diamlah, Dobe. Aku mengantuk."

Naruto berdecak. Bangkit menyalakan lampu. Sasuke meringis, matanya terpejam.

"Bangun, Brengsek! Tidak ada tempat untukmu kecuali kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi kemarin, dan hari ini!"

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Naruto mendidih. Sasuke masih berdiam dengan napas teratur di atas kasurnya. Tidak sabar, Naruto naik ke tempat tidur. Mendarat di atas perut berotot milik orang lain.

"Teme!"

Sasuke menyeringai di bawah Naruto. "Kenapa, Naruto? Tidak puas dengan yang semalam?"

Paras Naruto memerah pekat. Tinjunya melayang, namun ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Digenggam kuat dan dikecup berulang kali.

"Aku khawatir kau tidak ada di kelas, bodoh. Kau bahkan tidak membalas pesanku." Sasuke berkata dengan muka tembok andalannya. Pemuda di atasnya terengah. Menahan emosi yang bercampur aduk.

Tangan Sasuke terulur. Melepas satu plester di bagian kiri. Naruto meringis. "Hei! Apa yag kau lakukan, Sialan?"

Naruto meraba lukanya yang tak tersembunyi. Tubuhnya bergerak saat Sasuke bangun. Memosisikan tubuh Naruto di atas pangkuan.

"Kenapa kau sembunyikan? Aku sengaja membuatnya."

Kepala pirang bersembunyi di leher Sasuke, "bodoh." Makinya. "Mana mungkin aku—"

"Tak apa." Sasuke memotong cepat. "Biar semua tahu." Sambungnya. Merengkuh Naruto yang merapat pada tubuhnya.

Bergerak cepat, Sasuke membalik keadaan. Naruto berada di bawahnya menatap dengan iris berkaca. Sasuke menempelkan dahinya pada milik Naruto. Suhu tubuh mereka jauh berbeda.

"Kau masih demam, Usuratonkachi."

Bibir kering mengerucut. Mengirim protes lewat gestur. Sasuke menyeringai. Melepas dua tambalan lain yang menutupi hasil karyanya—secara bersamaan.

Naruto memekik. "Shit! Pelan-pelan, Bodoh!"

Sasuke masih menyeringai. Menambah hasrat Naruto untuk menggores wajah tampannya dengan pisau dapur.

Satu jilatan menghasilkan lenguh tertahan. Refleks Naruto menjambak rambut pemuda di atasnya.

Kewaspadaan Naruto meningkat ke titik tertinggi. Merasakan napas berat Sasuke di sekitar lehernya. Jilatan dan hisapan yang menggairahkan semakin intens.

"Sasuke—"

Suara ribut di atas lehernya memenuhi kamar. Sasuke selalu bernafsu berlebihan di bagian leher. "Jangan di sana, lagi—"

Naruto menjambak kuat-kuat. Merasakan gigi taring Sasuke menggesek kulit. Sasuke mengumpat, mendelik pada pemuda di bawahnya. Gagal meninggalkan jejak.

"Jangan di bagian leher! Aku tidak mau jadi bahan pembicaraan lagi!"

Kedua tangan Sasuke digunakan sebagai tumpuan. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka kalau mereka tahu?" Nada menghujat, menggentarkan Naruto sesaat.

"Bu-bukannya begitu!"

Iris biru Naruto mencari objek lain selain mata elang di atasnya.

"Lalu?"

"Jelaskan dulu padaku!"

"Ha?"

Emosi Naruto memuncak kembali. Mengingat tatapan dan bisikian di belakangnya sepanjang hari ini.

"Aku tahu kau pasti berkata yang aneh lagi kemarin!"

Sasuke diam sejenak. Menyeringai di detik selanjutnya. Naruto merinding.

"Well—aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Ha?"

Naruto bingung. "Apanya?"

Sentuhan di leher membuat Naruto merinding. "Tentang luka ini." Jawab Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. Tidak habis pikir kekasih diam-diamnya berani membeberkan hal pribadi.

"TEME! PANTAS SAJA MEREKA MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN HAH?!"

Naruto murka di bawah kuncian tubuh Sasuke. Memutar bola mata, pemuda itu menubruk bibir Naruto—dengan bibirnya. Menggigit dengan kasar sampai pemiliknya memekik perih.

Sasuke berpindah pada leher kecoklatan menggoda. Lidahnya menari di sana.

"Tenang, Dobe. Akan kuceritakan setelah ini."

Satu gigitan. Naruto mendesah, gengsi karena merasa nikmat.

Satu tanda telah dibuat.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

"Uchiha-kun, kalau boleh tau kekasihmu siapa?"

"Iya, kami ingin tahu!"

"Tolong beritahu, Uchiha-kun!"

Sasuke pusing. Tiba-tiba saja sekelompok gadis dari fakultas lain mendatanginya. Tanpa malu menanyakan hal pribadi.

Ingin jujur tapi sudah berjanji. Sasuke tidak punya pilihan. Sepertinya sudah lama gadis-gadis ini menunggu saat dimana Sasuke hanya sendirian—tanpa Naruto.

Harus Sasuke akui, cukup susah bagi gadis-gadis itu untuk mendekat saat ada Naruto bersamanya. Entah apa yang membuat mereka tak berani merapat.

Mahluk berdada besar di hadapan Sasuke cukup pantang menyerah. Dirinya sampai dipojokkan di dekat toilet. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan kekerasan. Tak tahan, satu ide gila meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Kalian penasaran?"

"IYAAAA!"

Terlalu antusias. Sasuke merasa tuli mendadak.

"Baik, akan kuberikan 'tanda' di tubuhnya malam ini. Temukan sendiri."

**End of Epilog**

* * *

><p>Oke saya tahu ini teramat sangat dipaksakan. Semoga tema bodymark-nya mengena(?). Di tengah luapan tugas dan final project saya memaksakan diri untuk ikut SasuNaruDay 2014, semoga kalian suka ._.<p>

Senang rasanya bisa merakayan SasuNaruDay lagi. Saya juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian semua. I am nothing without you ^^

Akhir kata, HAPPY SASUNARU DAY 2014! AL HAIL SASUNARU LONGLIFE NARUSASU!

Best Regard,

Kitsune Haru Hachi


End file.
